


Before We Depart

by RambleOnWaywardSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel One Shot, Finale spoilers, First Kiss, M/M, Season 11 Spoilers, dean confessing his feelings, even though they all think Dean is about to die, kind of, spoilers for 11x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RambleOnWaywardSon/pseuds/RambleOnWaywardSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His entire life these last seven years had been dedicated to this man. To let him go so easily would be to cut his own heart in half, to suddenly halt all of the meaning in his life and turn it inside out. Whether Dean felt the same or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Depart

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the season finale, and the scenes between Dean and Cas were fantastic, but I'm prone to fantasizing.

Castiel tried to drag his eyes away from the grave. It wasn't his to look it. It wasn't his moment to witness.  


This moment belonged to Sam and Dean, and it felt wrong to watch it, an invasion of privacy. But it wrenched his heart to see Dean saying goodbye, to see Sam kiss his fingers and press them to the stone.  


And when Dean started talking about his funeral and where he wanted to be buried, oh you could forget it, it was too much. But Cas stood still, emotionless. He listened and tried not to make eye contact. This wasn't his moment.  


He couldn't help but throw his arms around Dean, though, when he came close enough. The hunter jolted in surprise, but he hugged back and didn't try to pull away until Cas wanted to.  


Cas offered to go with him; what else could he do? His entire life these last seven years had been dedicated to this man, protecting him, helping him. To let him go so easily would be to cut his own heart in half, to suddenly halt all of the meaning in his life and turn it inside out. Whether Dean felt the same or not.  


Dean, of course, the ever selfless bastard, rejected Castiel’s Thelma-and-Louise proposition, thanked him for everything he’d done, and told him to look after Sam. Castiel stared, pained, at the hunter, but agreed solemnly. He’d do anything for Dean. It tore at him that he might not have to anymore.  


It hurt so much that Castiel nearly reached out again, nearly opened his mouth, but he refrained, not quite knowing what he'd say, and Dean just walked away towards Sam.  


Cas averted his eyes as the brothers spoke privately. “No chick flick moments,” Dean reminded.  


Sam disagreed.  


Castiel looked up as the two broke from their hug, and Dean looked around, at each of them standing there, all of them knowing what had to be done.  


“Ready?” Chuck asked.  


Dean nearly nodded his head, nearly gave the go-ahead, but he froze. Castiel waited for him to be zapped away, evaporate into thin air. He closed his eyes and waited.  


But then there were suddenly lips on his mouth and a hand gripping the front of his shirt, pulling at his tie, and he nearly fell over with the force of being dragged into Dean’s embrace. They both stumbled, and Dean threw an arm around Cas’s back to steady him, noses and foreheads bumping and lips crashing. The kiss slowed, and Cas pressed back. His hand found Dean’s hair, the other wrapping around his waist.  


It was soft and gentle, and for fucks sakes no you were not supposed to cry while finally kissing the love of your long, celestial life!  


Cas swallowed the painful lump in his throat as Dean pulled his lips away, hardly an inch of space between their faces, both breathing deeply. “Dean,” Cas croaked, staring at the buttons at the top of Dean’s shirt for a moment, gaze slowly traveling up to his lips, then his freckled cheeks. .  


“Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded strained, and Castiel couldn't miss the reddened, wet eyes. The hands clutching his shirt and coat tightened their grip, fingers curling into the fabric until they turned white, and Dean pressed closer. Cas dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder, and if Dean’s whole body was trembling, neither of them said anything of it.  


Nobody interrupted them. Everybody simply looked on at this moment, knowing it was needed, that it was something beautiful.  


Dean’s chest felt like it might explode, but that may have only been from the pressure of thousands of souls compressed inside of him. Castiel could feel the energy radiating off of the hunter, but he couldn't force himself to pull away.  


“Dean?”  


“Yeah, Cas?”  


Cas held Dean tighter to his chest, and, strained, said, “can we get burgers when you get back?”  


“...Sure thing, Cas.”


End file.
